Peritoneal dialysis can be used to support a patient whose renal function has decreased to the point where the kidneys no longer function sufficiently. During peritoneal dialysis, a peritoneal dialysis solution or dialysate is infused into the patient's abdominal cavity where it resides for a period of time. Diffusion and osmosis exchanges take place across the peritoneum (a membranous lining of the abdominal cavity) of the patient to remove waste products, such as urea and creatinine, from the patient's blood. The dialysate is then removed from the abdominal cavity of the patient along with the waste products.